Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 111
"The Ancient Land - To Nazca" is the one-hundredth-and-eleventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, in the Japanese version. Summary Greiger, who was formerly a Dark Signer, now lives peacefully in Nazca region. He dreamed that Jack Atlas would die by the hand of "Red Dragon Archfiend". After waking up from this dream, he assures his siblings Annie and Max that he is okay, then begins to wonder. He then sends mail to Yusei Fudo. As Jack and Yusei go to Nazca to meet Greiger, Jack remarks about the patterns on the ground which he lamented having to see again. The scene then rewinds to three days ago, where Stephanie, who is glad that life is returning to normal due to the suspension of the World Racing Grand Prix, is serving Jack a cup of his favourite coffee as usual, ignoring an order from the hippie couple in order to take Jack's refill request. Jack recalls losing to Andre at the preliminaries, encountering Iliaster's Three Emperors, and witnessing Yusei perform an Accel Synchro Summon for the first time, and wonders if he would need to innovate a new strategy of his own, but is adamant in his own strategy. Jack's refill arrives, and he is lost in thought again. Suddenly, Crow hits Jack on the head, forcing him to spit out his coffee. Crow points out that Jack had already ordered twelve cups of Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee and is draining the team's money when the WRGP isn't even over yet. Jack and Crow eventually end up arguing again. Yusei steps in, informing Jack that he received a letter which might lead to his answers. The scene returns to the present, where Jack and Yusei are still travelling. Jack is surprised that Crow was able to cover expenses. Yusei then mentions what the letter said: "If Jack Atlas does not acquire a new method of fighting, he will be overwhelmed by his own monster." Jack initially seems to dismiss the premonition but retains a firm belief in his power-pressure tactics. Jack and Yusei arrive at an ancient temple where Greiger is awaiting them. Greiger explains that he built the temple himself, in order to appease the Earthbound Immortals whose geoglyphs have returned to their rightful places. Max and Annie then happily run up to Greiger, with Yusei noting that Greiger had been reunited with his family. Jack scares Max simply by stating that he's no longer "the King". Greiger apologizes, saying that his siblings no longer remember what happened during the Earthbound Immortals' rise when they lost their souls. However, Jack then states that he is the king, which draws applause from Max and Annie. Greiger then recalls what happened after the incident. He had been travelling to escape from his crimes. Even though he knows that everyone makes mistakes, Greiger decided to move on knowing that he had done the wrong thing. So, he took himself and his siblings to where the Earthbound Immortal geoglyphs were, built a temple, and hoped to serve as guardians of the geoglyphs. Greiger then notes that recently, villages have lost various livestock, and the villagers think a "crimson devil" is responsible for this, and trying to resurrect something from the land. Yusei asks if Iliaster was involved, and Jack is worried that the Earthbound Immortals would rise again. Greiger concedes that it may be impossible to seal them away permanently. That's when he had the dream about Jack. Greiger believes that he was seeing a premonition, because he used to be controlled by an Earthbound Immortal himself. When Jack hears what Greiger described in his dream, he dismisses it as merely repeating the questions Jack himself had been asking. To give Jack a chance to prove himself, Greiger challenges him to a Turbo Duel. Later that night, Jack is still lost in thought when Max approaches him and asks him for advice about his deck. It is then discovered that Max merely copied from Jack's deck but wasn't able to win like he does. Jack returns Max's deck, saying that it is fine. Max then mentions the Quetzalcoatl statue on the temple, remarking how it always reminded him of Jack. Jack then sees Greiger, Annie and Yusei light up a line of gas lights with fire torches. Eventually, the entire Killer Whale geoglyph is lit up. Greiger explains that it can be used as a lane for Turbo Duels. Jack rocks up on his Phoenix Whirlwind, prepared. However, Greiger then declares Max to be Jack's opponent instead. Even though Jack already knows Max's deck, Max is happy to face Jack. The Turbo Duel then begins, with Greiger riding his Duel Runner and Max on a seat attached to it. Max goes first and summons "Freedom Bird", a card that Jack didn't know was in his deck. Jack immediately responds, summoning "Vice Dragon" with its effect, then "Dark Resonator", allowing Max to bring out two more "Freedom Birds". When Jack brings out "Red Dragon Archfiend", Greiger notes that its effect can destroy all of Max's monsters since they were played in Defense Position, which it proceeds to do. Jack notes that Max isn't afraid, and lets him begin his turn. He Special Summons "Bewitching Butterfly", another monster Jack didn't know was in Max's deck, through its effect, but its other effect destroys it. Max summons and destroys two more "Bewitching Butterfly" in the same way. Then he Normal Summons "Ancestor Bird" in Defense Position, which cannot be destroyed by battle due to Max having three monsters with the same name in his Graveyard. Yusei notes Max's strategy, which Jack seems to have been overwhelmed by. As Jack begins his next turn, he notices Max's eyes becoming possessed. He summons "Lancer Archfiend" and uses its effect to allow "Red Dragon Archfiend" to pierce through and inflict battle damage. The possessed Max then flips over his two "Smoke Mirror" Trap Cards, increasing "Ancestor Bird's" DEF to a total of 6000. "Red Dragon Archfiend" flares up and starts aiming for Jack. Greiger is horrified; what he saw in his dream is happening in front of him. Jack takes the damage and is then knocked off Phoenix Whirlwind, interrupting the duel. Jack barks at Max, then prepares to leave on Phoenix Whirlwind, more determined than ever not to abandon his ideals. Featured Duel: Max vs. Jack Atlas Turn 1: Max Max draws. Max's opening hand contains "Freedom Bird", Three copies of "Bewitching Butterfly", "Ancestor Bird" & "Smoke Mirror". Max Normal Summons "Freedom Bird" ( 1/0/0) in Defense Position and sets a card. Turn 2: Jack Atlas Jack draws "Vice Dragon". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Max's SPC: 0 → 1; Jack's SPC: 0 → 1). Jack's opening hand contains "Strong Wind Dragon", "Vice Dragon", "Dark Resonator", "Power Invader", "Speed Spell - End of the Storm" & "Urgent Tuning". Since Max controls monsters, but Jack doesn't, he Special Summons "Vice Dragon" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect at the cost of halving its original ATK and DEF ( 5/2000 → 1000/2400 → 1200). Since Jack summoned a monster, Max activates the effect of "Freedom Bird" to Special Summon another "Freedom Bird" ( 1/0/0) from his Deck in Defense Position. Jack Normal Summons "Dark Resonator" ( 3/1300/300) in Attack Position. Max activates the effect of "Freedom Bird" to Special Summon a third "Freedom Bird" ( 1/0/0) in Defense Position. Jack tunes "Vice Dragon" with "Dark Resonator" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" ( 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Freedom Bird". Since "Red Dragon Archfiend" destroyed a Defense Position monster in battle, its first effect activates, destroying all Defense Position monster Max controls; the two remaining "Freedom Birds" are destroyed. Turn 3: Max Max draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Max's SPC: 1 → 2; Jack's SPC: 1 → 2). Since Jack controls monsters, but Max doesn't, he Special Summons "Bewitching Butterfly" ( 2/800/1800) in Attack Position. Since Jack controls a monster whose ATK is higher than the ATK of "Bewitching Butterfly", the latter is destroyed. Max Special Summons another "Bewitching Butterfly" ( 2/800/1800) in Attack Position and it's subsequently destroyed due to its effect. Max then Special Summons a third "Bewitching Butterfly" ( 2/800/1800) in Attack Position and it's subsequently destroyed due to its effect. Max Normal Summons "Ancestor Bird" ( 1/0/0) in Defense Position. Since Max has three or more monsters with the same name in his Graveyard, "Ancestor Bird" can't be destroyed. Max then sets a card. Turn 4: Jack Atlas Jack draws "Lancer Archfiend". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Max's SPC: 2 → 3; Jack's SPC: 2 → 3). Jack Normal Summons "Lancer Archfiend" ( 4/1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Ancestor Bird". This activates the effect of "Lancer Archfiend" which will allow "Red Dragon Archfiend" to inflict piercing damage, but Max activates his two face-down "Smoke Mirrors" to increase the DEF of "Ancestor Bird" by the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" twice ("Ancestor Bird": 0/0 → 3000 → 6000). The attack fails (Jack 4000 → 1000). In the process of being hit by the fiery dragon made by the backfired attack, Jack "catches on fire" and spirals out of control, moving off of the track and crashing. Greiger then calls the Duel off. Errors When Jack is shaking Greiger's hand, his arm is bent in an awkward way, making it seem as though he has three arms. Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italic debuted here.